


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Our Happy Place [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Orphanage, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, Cute Lee Chan | Dino, Dramedy, Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, Established Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Foster Care, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Minor Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Sad and Happy, Safe Haven, Slice of Life, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 07:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Untitled

**8:45 PM**

"Remember everyone,breakfeast is at six instead of seven since I'm going to have a meeting tomorrow."

They nodded in response.

"Which means you're all going to have to get up extra early in the morning."She continued."Okay?"

They nodded again."Yes ma'am."

She smiled."Alright good night and I'll see you all in the morning."

They bowed respectfully."Goodnight noona." 


End file.
